


Spoons

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phasma just needs to be the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoons

The room is almost completely dark, save for one small light sitting next to the bed. It illuminates Phasma's back. The woman still has the black undergarments on that she wears underneath her armor. Despite her stillness, Rey can see that she isn't asleep. Her body is held completely still, not so much as twitching upon Rey's entrance. Someone less observant may have bought the act.

Quietly, she pads over to the bed. She says nothing as she climbs onto the mattress. Phasma isn't always the most talkative when it's just the two of them. She can be rather frank when she does talk, but Rey rarely needs verbal cues to pick up on distress. She has the Force to aid her understanding. Beyond that, she simply knows the way the soldier curls herself tight, attempting to make herself small in a way that is simply impossible. The stiffness of her shoulders looks almost painful in Rey's eyes.

Rey carefully wraps her arm around Phasma's middle. She aligns herself against the older woman's back, pressing her chest against Phasma. Phasma is much taller than she is. Her legs extend long past where Rey's feet rest, which only seems to encourage Phasma to pull herself into a smaller ball. Rey carefully reaches her hand down to press on Phasma's thigh until she cooperates. In a painfully slow manner, Phasma stretches her legs back out slightly, making it near impossible for Rey to bend her own legs at her knees. It wouldn't technically be an issue, if it weren't for the fact that she wants to meet as much of her body with Phasma's as she can.

The semi-ragged breathing begins to even out slowly. Rey sends sensations of warmth and calm through their bond, careful to only press a little bit. She knows better than to manipulate Phasma. She would never break that trust. There is no one else that gets to see the blonde in this state. As sure as Rey is that Phasma would love to have this entire thing pushed away from present memory, Rey knows that Phasma can't stand the idea of having her emotions altered against her will.

Still, Phasma further relaxes against her. Rey holds her arm tight around Phasma's middle, thumb stroking gently against the fabric there. She can't help but wonder how long the blonde had been here, alone. By the exhaustion she picks up on and the lack of fight, Rey can only assume that the answer is 'too long'. She won't dwell on that, choosing, instead, to feel relief that Phasma is accepting the comfort with no complaint.

Rey kisses Phasma's hair before whispering, "You should try to get some sleep." She brushes her thoughts against Phasma's. An offer to insure that Phasma's dreams-- if any-- remain peaceful.

The blonde drops her defenses more fully, inviting Rey into her mind. She trusts Rey to refrain from pressing into her mind. Phasma can only go so far with resisting a Force user from getting the information they want. She trusts Rey to only take what she's given. Rey doesn't plan to ever break that trust. She settles herself, gently soothing Phasma's mind until she can feel Phasma begin to drift off.

Rey stays awake, as promised. Waits for the first dream to take hold and twist in the way she knows it will. She injects herself into Phasma's unconsciousness like a drug, spreading slowly to sooth the nightmare into a dream that's composed more of colors and sounds then anything cohesive. 

Her own mind slowly begins to give into the pull of sleep. Phasma's body is completely relaxed now, along with her mind. She should remain that way for awhile yet, so Rey allows her own eyes to slide shut. Her face is buried in the blonde hair that smells like a mixture of sweat and shampoo. It doesn't bother her, not after so much time on Jakku.

It doesn't take long before she starts to drift off. A part of her still fights sleep, as if she isn't quite sure that Phasma will continue to rest soundly, but her eyes slide shut one final time.


End file.
